Whenever what happens, I'll be waiting for you
by Hikari Sa3
Summary: Nezumi's gone since a long time now. Shion is waiting...But what about Nezumi ? Will they be reunite ? Based on the novels.


Pairing : Nezumi x Shion

Rating : K+ to be safe, Shion's nevertheless triturating his mind quite a lot...

Author's note : Well, it's a translation of my French fic, « Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrai » which is also on . I translated it by my own, so I know lots of mistakes will remain, but I'm trying my best to correct the much I can – so, I would appreciate if you tell me for my missdeed...And my vocabulary isn't very large I suppose...

You'll maybe find that a litte bit foggy...I'm speaking of Nezumi and Eve like if they were two different is to show the shade between the honesty and the lie, to evoke the scope of a trickery. I hope it's clear with that !

I'm using the novel's events along with the manga's and the anime's. Well, I think the novels are better but I didn't finish them and the 5th book ends at the same moment as the manga, so I must use the anime...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

This day, he simply looked him go away, without doing anything to stop him. He wanted to shout, to pursue him, beg him to stay, at least one bit. However he didn't stumble. He still didn't understand. Those grey eyes turning away, dropping him. In this kiss too stealthy for Shion, Nezumi had suggested a promise. However, this agreement past tacitly, didn't appear in Nezumi's eyes, like if it didn't mean anything to him. Like if the actor had, one more time, left his tricks only for him, Shion, to accept their parting, leaving him a false hope. The play of the great comedian who was Eve stayed so fathomless that, even him, a late elite of No.6, couldn't say who, Eve of Nezumi, promised him something.

Now, Shion is doubting. He doesn't receive any news from him, and doesn't know where he could find him. This other's neverending boredom, this absence's wistfulness, the need of his presence. He's been enduring this for two years, trying to give a bild of steadiness not to show Karan how much hard it is. He knows he's selfish, and he willingly accepts it. Since the fall of the wall, he never leaved off hope. Every day, he waits for him to come back, leaving in this perspective his room's winfow always open.

There and now, he finds himself stupid to have ever thought that he would be returning in the day. This long-awaited moment didn't happened the previous year, so why now ? Why would Nezumi remember of his birthday ? Why would he remember the day their first encounter ? Doubtless, he is too silly. His former partner would certainly mock him if he heard his thoughts. He was nothing to him.

Shion tightens in his hand the little caps Nezumi sent his mother when they were in West Block. It's his writing...Nezumi. Flood of memories walter on Shion, and he feels the tears in his eyes, yet those stay dry, unable to explain his pain. Before, he had been happy in Lost Town, or at least not truly miserable. But since him, the naïve young man doesn't want to stay here anymore. He wants to come back to West Block, near of all which like this so important person to him. And, there is still this crazy hope. What if he was simply there, coming back too late for the boy's daytime visits to let them see ? It's not even plausible but, he dreams up that, not ending but believing, maybe...

Shion left the small house where he lives with his mother. He goes to West Block, to what he holds most. Arrived to the mound on which he saw Nezumi for the last time, the former elite stops to watch the languishing shadows coming from the city. This same scenery contemplated, two years ago, with Nezumi. At the time, he wasn't afraid of anything, he wasn't alone. Because _he_ was there. But now that the whole city is with him, that the citizen come to see him each day to converse with him, he is feeling terribly abandoned and helpless.

Chasing his dark thoughts, trying not to keep any illusion...Shion goes to the place Nezumi lived in before. Through he pushes the door, his hopes shatter. A layer of dust, still more and more thick at each of his visits, is covering the floor. In a remnant optimism he himself finds pathetic, the young man with white hair observes closely the room, surveys it entirely, searchs every corner. Nothing. He didn't come back here...Shion sighs. It was obvious.

He turns his steps, dragging hardly, heavy heart a thousand regrets. It doesn't want to roll away from this place which harbors Nezumi's soul, all what is dear to him. And yet he continues. If he stays here longer, he knows he will fall again into depression.

_OoO_

_-_Shion ? Where have you been ? It's late, I was worried !

The concerned looks up to his mother. She seems truly anxious. Was he absent longer than he thought ? A look to the clock reads it's past midnight. His eyes are closing of themselves. His sudden disappearance for a few long hours are too frequent lately. He knows he is out of his depth, and confining in a selfish waiting which resemble to despair. He didn't properly elaborate the topic "Nezumi" with his mother but ses loves her son, and he knows that she certainly understood more than she betrays.

-Sorry, I didn't realize it was so late...Time flies.

Inwardly, he emits an ironical smile. If only it could be true. Then he would not be there, reduced to the status of a poor wretch who doesn't know where to go. His misery must appear on his face, because Karan aks him :

-Are you sure you okay ? You don't look happy since the fall of the wall, and it's going worse...You want to talk ?

Shion avoids his mother's look. No, he doesn't want to. Without a word, he returns to his room, leaving there his mother and her puzzled look. He wants to keep the memory of Nezumi and the pain it procures for himself. As long as he doesn't share them, they will not weaken. And so much for the distance digging between the others and him.

Tormented by his uncertainties, the young man can't sleep. What is troubling him the much ? To ignore if this promise truly was one ? Or...the mere fact that he was doubting of Nezumi, Nezumi that he had met 6 years ago, Nezumi who saved him ?

He finally understands that, until now, he had always maintained an unwavering faith towards his friend. Why, suddenly ? Since two years he was waiting for him, he had conserve this trust he thought immuable to him.

He indicted him probably for all the responsabilities which he had now, like the symbol of the end of the fake utopia. He blamed him to be gone and not to be here for him. He was aware of this. From the first week, he realized it.

Shion felt pathetic. No.6 didn't have anything to do with Nezumi. He wasn't anything to him. Nezumi had already largely repaid the debt he owed him. Henceforth, the red eyed boy understand. Nezumi has nobody who is so important that he wants to stay with him. He now knows that his chances to see him again are tiny. These pungent thoughts shoot him in the heart, and he feels like it scratch it with barbed claws. He feels tears weltering on his jaws, but he doesn't keep them. Even if Nezumi would find him pathetic. He repeated hundred of time that he hadn't to cry for someone else... But, strangely, Shion doesn't feel like he's departing from this rule now.

Even if he knows that his friend will probably never return to him...He will still wait for him. No matter how, whenever what happens. He will face by wearing the smile that had always been his. He will ensure that the Nezumi will have no reason to make fun of him in the future. He still wants to be his equal. Because he loves Nezumi.

Shion goes out one moment and watches the stars so faraway. While the emotion makes his voice shaking, he intrusts the wind one message. A brief and important missive, necessary. A promise that holds in only four words.

"_I will be waiting"_

So, it's the end of this first chapter, it's short I know. * One day I will write a long one! * Well, te second chapter is already written if French, of course...But it is 3 times longer as this chapter, so I don't know when I will end translating it. Since I'm barely writing the third chapter, I think it will be long...

But I love reviews, even if it's to say that you want to kill me I want to know...Well, with explanations of course.

Of, and it's my first fanfic for this fandom, so please be indulgent ^.^


End file.
